Deseo de Navidad
by starsinmymind
Summary: Un día diferente de esa fecha que los niños aman. La espera por un nuevo regalo, un nuevo juguete, o simplemente un deseo. Un deseo un poco difícil de obtener, pero que con ayuda de la esperanza, tal vez se pueda conseguir.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola, chicos!... hoy antes que nada quiero desearles: ¡Feliz Navidad!**_

_**Hoy es uno de esos días en los que se convive en familia y yo sólo quiero desearles lo mejor para que disfruten en compañía de sus seres queridos todas las cosas buenas que hay que celebrar. **_

_**Tal vez esto no se compare con nada de lo que reciban en este día, pero... de todas formas me hace ilusión hacerles este pequeño regalo. Quedó un poco extenso y sólo consta de un capítulo, pero creo que vale la pena leerlo, para quienes les guste obviamente, de otra forma, pues no.**_

_**Sin nada más qué decir... ¡Disfruten este one-shot! **_

* * *

Un nuevo año, un nuevo mes, un nuevo día, una nueva noche, y siempre la misma fecha, 24 de diciembre. Esa fecha que le recordaba a él cada vez que el calendario retomaba su curso. Una noche especial para ella en la que él le había prometido estar siempre a su lado. Una noche como esa hace cuatro años que supieron que serían padres.

Ya era una costumbre para ella mirar por la ventana de su departamento y observar las estrellas cada vez que el sol se ocultaba. Eso es lo que hacía desde que él ya no estaba. Kate aún no se hacía a la idea de que Castle ya no la acompañaría más, ni en su trabajo, ni en su tiempo libre, ni en su vida. Se lo habían arrebatado años atrás cuando la misión en la que trabajaban se había complicado más de lo que esperaban y él había sufrido las consecuencias.

Hacía tanto que le habían informado de su desaparición y después de eso su muerte, pero Kate no terminaba por aceptarlo. Algo dentro de ella le decía que Castle estaba en algún lugar del mundo, o tal vez, sólo era la negación. Por mucho tiempo siguió buscándolo por sus propios medios sabiendo que se metería en problemas si la descubrían, pero eso a ella no le importó, tenía que encontrarlo de una forma u otra. El caso se había cerrado hace más dos años cuando a Castle lo habían dado por muerto. Cosa extraña para ella y para muchos, fue que jamás encontraron su cuerpo. Durante mucho tiempo sus amigos le advirtieron que era peligroso seguir investigando, pero a ella no le importó, lo buscó sin cansancio hasta hace dos semanas, cuando Gates le informó que si no paraba, las personas que se habían llevado a Castle, irían por ella también.

Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, resbalando después por sus mejillas, hasta caer al suelo. En ningún momento apartó su vista del cielo estrellado. Lo extrañaba tanto. Si fuera posible, le gustaría tanto devolver el tiempo y disfrutar con él cada momento que había estado a su lado, dándole una oportunidad desde antes para haber disfrutado del amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

-Mami -habló la pequeña de tres años y cuatro meses que se había acercado hasta ella haciendo que Kate se limpiara las lágrimas- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por nada, cielo -trató de sonreír, ya que no le gustaba que su hija la viera en ese estado- ¿No deberías estar dormida ya, mi pequeña vampira?- la alzó en brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla rosada.

-No puedo dormir... -se encogió de hombros.

-Pero mañana es navidad... Si no te duermes ahora, Santa no te traerá tus regalos -tocó su naricita con su dedo índice.

-No quiero regalos -negó con su cabeza- Yo sólo quiero ver a mi papi -contestó la pequeña y a Kate se le nublaron los ojos nuevamente- ¿Cuándo va a regresar?

Kate no pudo evitar que una lágrima volviera a resbalar por su mejilla, y abrazó a su hija con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño. Le había mentido a su pequeña y ahora no sabía como decirle la verdad. Izzie creía que su padre estaba de viaje en las estrellas. Kate siempre le decía a ella que su padre estaba en la estrella más luminosa del cielo, y que desde ahí las cuidaba.

-Quiero verlo... -se separó un poco de su madre para mirarla a los ojos- ¿Y si le digo a Santa que lo traiga con él? -la inocencia de la pequeña hizo que Kate sonriera.

-¿No has pensado en que Santa ya está de camino con todos sus regalos para los niños de todo el mundo? Si se desvía no podrá terminar de repartirlos -hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Y si lo pido con el corazón, como un deseo, así como me lo enseñaste tú, ¿crees que mi papi esté aquí mañana?

-No lo se, pequeña. Hay cosas que no son tan fáciles de obtener o incluso a veces son imposibles.

-Yo lo extraño, quiero que esté conmigo esta Navidad -los ojitos de Izzie comenzaron a nublarse al igual que los de su madre y muy pronto también estuvo llorando.

-Izzie... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace mucho?

-¿Qué? -sollozó.

-Las personas que más quieres en el mundo, aunque no estén físicamente contigo, lo están siempre en tu corazón. De ahí nadie puede alejarlos. Si llevas a tu papi siempre en tu corazón, estará contigo a donde vayas, sin que nadie te lo quite.

-Eso lo sé -dijo la niña y se abrazó más a su madre- Nunca lo he visto... Quisiera poder abrazarlo aunque sea una vez.

Kate se dirigió al sofá en medio de la sala. Se sentó y colocó a Izzie sobre su regazo para abrazarla y así arrullarla hasta que la pequeña se durmiera. A las dos les hacia mucha falta la presencia de Castle. El no tenerlo a su lado, hacia que sus días fueran más tristes. Ambas deseaban que Castle apareciera de nuevo en sus vidas para ser una familia feliz, como todas las demás, pero eso era imposible.

Por un buen rato, madre e hija observaron el gran árbol de Navidad que habían puesto cerca de la ventana. Sus luces, esferas y listones, las tenían como hipnotizadas. Era hermoso ver el árbol adornado con todo aquello, pero sin duda, lo que más llamaba la atención de Izzie, era la estrella colocada en la punta de éste. Imaginaba a su padre en una estrella como esa, allá en el cielo. Su luz parpadeante mantuvo su atención hasta que un momento después, sus ojitos se cerraron.

Hacía un momento que Kate se había dado cuenta de que su hija se había quedado dormida, pero no quiso llevarla a su recámara. Prefirió tenerla con ella un rato más, porque al estar así con ella, sentía una paz enorme. Tenerla consigo le ayudaba a, por así decirlo, "seguir" con su vida.

Ya era 25 de diciembre y casi daban las 4:00a.m. cuando Kate se levantó con Izzie en brazos y la llevó hasta su recámara para que pudiera dormir mejor. Regresó a la sala para acomodar las cosas y que todo estuviera listo a la mañana siguiente, cuando de pronto escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Se le hacía raro que alguien estuviera llamando a esa ahora, pero aun así, preguntándose quien podría ser, fue a abrir.

Sorpresa. Al abrir la puerta se quedó un momento en shock y después se cubrió la boca con sus dos manos. Sus ojos se nublaron completamente y las lágrimas salieron a chorro al ver quien era.

-¡Dios mío! -tembló su voz. No esperaba encontrarse con aquella persona detrás de su puerta después de tanto tiempo. Había cambiado un poco físicamente. Ahora estaba más delgado, llevaba una pequeña barba que cubría su rostro, y su mirada era diferente, parecía haber estado perdido, y así lo era- Rick... ¡Estás aquí! -y sin poder decir algo más se abalanzó sobre él para rodearlo con sus brazos.

-Estoy aquí -sonrió él abrazándola de igual manera y llorando de emoción- Feliz Navidad, amor.

Después de varios años volvían a verse. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo. Castle estaba en casa, de nuevo estaba con ella.

Estuvieron abrazados durante varios minutos, en los cuales Kate nunca dejó de llorar. No quería soltarlo. Sentía que si lo hacía, lo perdería de nuevo. Cuando ambos se hubieron separaron, Castle acarició la mejilla de ella, provocándole un estremecimiento. Hacía tanto que no la tocaba. Extrañaba el contacto con su piel, su aroma, sus ojos, sus labios, la extrañaba a ella.

La miró directo a los ojos y se acercó lo suficiente hasta juntar sus frentes.

-Te extrañé tanto... -dijo sobre sus labios y Kate cerró la distancia que a ambos los separaba.

Unieron sus labios en un tímido contacto, pero cuando Castle comenzó a moverse sobre estos, ella los abrió, permitiéndole el acceso total a su boca. El beso fue tierno y perezoso, hasta que ella suspiró haciendo que él lo profundizara con mayor intensidad.

Castle bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y la atrajo mas hacia sí, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido. Por su parte, Kate lo tomó de los hombros pero después alzó sus manos hasta enredar sus dedos en el cabello de él. Eso le encantaba.

Después de unos minutos en esa entrega, Kate se separó para tomar un poco de aire. Con sus frentes unidas, ambos sonrieron. La detective lo tomó de una mano, entrelazando sus dedos y así fue como lo hizo pasar.

-Espera... -dijo Castle y Kate lo miró confundida. El escritor salió nuevamente y tomó una gran bolsa negra que había dejado en el pasillo, para después volver a entrar- Traje regalos...

-Rick... No tenías que...

-No digas nada, Kate... -la interrumpió- Quise hacerlo -sonrió- ¿Me ayudas a ponerlos? -Kate asintió y se acercó lentamente a él, aun creyendo que tal vez eso sólo era un sueño- Kate... -dijo cuando la vio llorar de nuevo.

-Me parece una mentira que estés aquí, Rick... -lo abrazó nuevamente- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? -preguntó sobre su pecho- Nos hiciste mucha falta...

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-Nuestro hijo...

-Rick... -se separó rápidamente de su pecho al escuchar eso.

-No me digas que le pasó algo... -dijo en un tono alarmado.

-No, no, no, Rick... está bien... sólo que... no es nuestro hijo -le dijo ella y sonrió al ver su cara de desconcierto- Es nuestra hija.

-¿Nuestra? ¿Es... una niña? -preguntó ahora con un brillo en sus ojos y ella asintió- ¿Puedo verla? ¿Dónde está? -preguntó ilusionado y comenzó a caminar pero Kate lo detuvo.

-Espera, Rick... -lo tomó del brazo- Izzie ahora está dormida... Preferiría que la vieras ya que despierte... Además, sería algo especial verse ambos por primera vez ¿no lo crees? -acarició su rostro- ¿crees que puedas esperar sólo unas horas más? -él asintió comprendiendo lo que ella quería decir- ¿Sabes? Nuestra pequeña no quiso ningún regalo para esta navidad... Ella te pidió a ti, y mira... su deseo se cumplió -sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos- Te extrañamos tanto.

-No puedo esperar a verla... -dijo ansioso- y además se llama Izzie -sonrió al recordar aquel momento cuando ambos habían estado pensando en nombres para llamar a su hijo o hija, entre los cuales "Ethan" e "Izzie", habían sido los elegidos. Jamás quisieron saber el sexo del bebé, ambos querían que fuera sorpresa.

-Bien... -juntó su frente con la de él -¿ponemos los regalos?

* * *

Minutos más tarde, después de que todo estuvo listo, los dos apagaron las luces y fueron a la habitación a dormir un poco. Kate estaba cansada y Rick había pasado por tantas emociones después de encontrarse nuevamente con su Madre y su hija mayor. Ahora estaba con Kate y en unas horas más conocería a su hija menor y convivirán en familia como debió haber sido siempre.

-Se que es una pregunta extraña después de varios años, pero... ¿Aún conservas alguna de mis pijamas?

-Se sonará algo extraño, pero... -contestó de la mismo forma- sí, aún conservo eso y todo lo tuyo.

-¿No te deshiciste de nada? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Jamás pude hacerlo -se encogió de hombros- no quería olvidarte, Rick -él se acercó hasta ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Que bueno que no lo hiciste -le sonrió- ¿Están donde siempre? -preguntó y ella asintió.

Castle se dirigió al armario y de ahí sacó un pantalón gris y una camiseta blanca. Se quitó el traje que llevaba puesto y Kate perdió su mirada en él. Se puso su pijama, notando que le quedaba algo grande y se acostó boca arriba, acercó a Kate hasta él, y ella rápidamente lo abrazó recostando su cabeza en su pecho, entrelazando sus piernas a las de él y haciendo pequeños círculos con su dedo índice, por encima de su camiseta.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta -le dijo con los ojos cerrados y hundió su nariz su cuello, abrazándolo un poco más.

* * *

Cuatro horas más tarde Kate se despertó y se sintió algo extraña. Tentó por un lado de la cama pero ya no tenía la compañía de Castle a su lado. Miró por toda la habitación y cuando no lo vio, se preocupó. ¿Y si todo había sido un hermoso sueño? Se sentó rápidamente provocándose un ligero mareo y se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos. No quería que eso fuera sólo un sueño. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para ver si ahí lo encontraba y efectivamente, Castle estaba ahí, preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Rick.

-Buenos días, dormilona... ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Un café estaría bien... -sonrió y fue con él.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, Castle no dejó de mirarla. Kate estaba más hermosa que la ultima vez que la había visto, y aparte de todo, su mirada tenía un brillo especial que la hacía aún mas bella. La miró acercarse a él y no pudo apartar su vista aquella mujer. Kate se veía realmente sexy con esa pijama, consistía en un short demasiado corto color purpura y una blusa color beige un poco grande que hacia que una de sus magas callera por debajo de uno de sus hombros, dejándolo así, descubierto. Ah y no podía faltar el toque especial, su cabello estaba un poco alborotado así como a él le fascinaba por las mañanas.

-Rick, ayer que pregunté dónde habías estado, no respondiste.

Castle cerró un momento los ojos acordándose de todo, ella tenia derecho a saber qué había pasado.

-Estuve perdido, Kate... Durante muchos meses no supe quien era... -le dijo y acarició su rostro- cuando me separaron de ti, no supe a dónde me llevaron. Estuve por varios días en un lugar oscuro, donde sólo me daban agua cada vez que querían. Me tenían alejado de todo y yo... no podía quedarme sin hacer nada... Un día me escapé de aquel lugar y escuché a esa gente hablar sobre negocios, eran traficantes de personas -se detuvo un momento- A mi me tenían ahí para seducir a las mujeres y después llevarlas con ellos... Así como yo, había otras mujeres que seducían a los hombres, pero a diferencia de ellas, yo siempre me negué. Durante muchos meses, no quise hacer caso. Por más que me golpearon y torturaron jamás pudieron convencerme de hacer nada -sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse.

-Rick, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres. Con eso me basta para saber que sufriste demasiado -limpió con su pulgar una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y después ella también comenzó a llorar.

-Cuando supieron que no iban a hacer de mi lo que querían, intentaron deshacerse de mi. Me llevaron a un río en donde me golpearon hasta darse cuenta de que no tendría fuerzas para nada y fue ahí cuando me aventaron al agua -suspiró y ahora fue él quien limpió las lagrimas de ella, pero con besos- La corriente me llevó hasta donde quiso y durante ese trayecto sufrí dos golpes en la cabeza, el primero sólo me aturdió, pero el segundo me dejó inconsciente... Cuando desperté no recordaba quien era, no sabía de donde venía, ni por qué es que estaba así. Varias personas me habían encontrado a la orilla del río cuando fueron a buscar agua y me llevaron con ellos a un pequeño pueblo cerca de ahí. Ellos cuidaron de mi hasta que me recupere físicamente y trabaje sin cansancio durante casi tres años mientras fui recordando cada parte de mi vida. Fue entonces cuando había juntado el dinero suficiente para volver. Y ahora... estoy aquí.

-Es increíble todo lo que te pasó... Rick, si yo no me hubiera separado de ti...

-No, Kate... No lo digas... Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-¡Pero te dejé solo...! -sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de una forma imparable- No debí hacerlo.

-Escúchame... -le dijo y acunó su rostro entre sus manos para que ella lo mirara- Si no lo hubieras hecho, tal vez ahora Izzie no estaría con nosotros... Kate, hiciste lo correcto -le dijo pero ella siguió negando con su cabeza.

-Jamás voy a perdonarme lo que pasó.

-Tienes que hacerlo, Kate... No eres responsable de nada -limpió sus lágrimas y la estrechó entre sus brazos para hacerle sentir todo el amor que tenia para darle.

Por varios minutos estuvieron abrazados hasta que el sonido de una puerta los hizo separarse. Kate miró por encima del hombro de Castle y vio a su hija saliendo de su recámara rascándose un ojo con su pequeña manita.

La pequeña aun seguía un poco adormilada, que no se dio cuenta de quién estaba con su madre en la cocina.

-Mami... Estuve pensan... -se interrumpió en el momento en que vio a la persona que le sonreía a unos metros de ahí- ¡PAPI! -gritó la pequeña y corrió hasta él, que había salido de la cocina y se había hincado en el piso para recibir a su hija en un gran abrazo- Te extrañé mucho, papi -Izzie comenzó a llorar junto con su padre y no dejaron de abrazarse en ningún momento- Te quiero, papi... Te quiero mucho.

Castle no podía hablar de lo emocionado que estaba, tenía a su pequeña entre sus brazos. Era la niña mas hermosa que había visto, junto con Alexis, por supuesto. Izzie era una replica exacta de su madre pero en versión mini. Castle río. Siempre quiso tener una hija parecida a ella, al amor de su vida. La tuvo en ese abrazo un momento más hasta que se separó un poco.

-Mira que hermosa eres -le dijo entre lágrimas- te quiero mucho, princesa -la llenó de besos por todo el rostro e Izzie hizo lo mismo cuando él termino- No sabes las ganas que tenia de conocerte. Feliz Navidad...

-Feliz Navidad, papi... te extrañé tanto -se aferró a su cuello y Castle la alzó en brazos.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña.

Kate hasta el momento tampoco había dejado de llorar, toda esa situación era tan emotiva y le hacia muy feliz el estar juntos de nuevo.

-¿Ya no te vas a ir, verdad? -preguntó la pequeña, temblando un poco por el llanto.

-No, Izzie... Ya no volveré a irme jamás. Estaré siempre con ustedes -sonrió.

-Que bueno... Porque de todas formas, no te habría dejado -le dijo ella haciendo que Castle soltara una pequeña carcajada y limpiara sus lágrimas- ¡Estamos otra vez juntos! -dijo emocionada- Papi... ¿Cómo te fue en las estrellas? -preguntó la niña y Kate tosió con incomodidad.

Castle pudo observarla haciéndole señas y esté supo rápidamente que hacer.

-¿En las estrellas...? Mmm... Bueno... Creo que tu mami se confundió un poco creyendo que yo estaba allá.

-¿Y no fue así?

-No... Pero es como si lo hubiera estado.

-¿Y es verdad que la luna es de queso?

-Izzie, ¿de dónde sacas eso? -preguntó Kate.

-Casi todos lo dicen -se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, esta hecha de queso -le sonrió a su hija con complicidad.

-¡Rick! -lo regañó- no le digas cosas que no son ciertas...

-Yo también creo que es de queso -fingió inocencia.

-A mami no le gustan las aventuras -susurró en el oído de su padre pero Kate alcanzó a escuchar- a veces es un poco aburrida -continuo y Rick rió al oír eso.

-¿Que soy un poco aburrida? -se hizo la ofendida e Izzie se sobresaltó. Kate se acercó a ellos con los brazos en jarras y cuando estuvo a un paso de distancia, atacó con lo que más le divertía- Mira lo aburrida que soy, pequeña enana -dijo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Izzie comenzó a reír incontrolablemente mientras trataba de apartar las manos de su madre, y mientras Castle la ayudaba lo más que podía apartándola de Kate, en algunos momentos.

-¡Basta, mamiii...! ¡Para! ¡Para! -pidió la niña entre risas y lagrimas- ¡me haré pis...!

Kate paró y sonrió. Se dirigió a la cocina y terminó de preparar el desayuno que Castle había dejado a medias. Un rato más tarde los tres se encontraban desayunando entre risas y bromas, ya que Castle e Izzie no dejaban de hacer payasadas, provocando unos regaños por parte de Kate. Tal vez la pequeña podía ser la replica exacta de su madre, pero el carácter lo había heredado de su padre.

Después de haber desayunado, los tres fueron a sentarse por un lado del árbol para abrir los regalos, y aunque Izzie no había querido nada mas que ver a su papá, se había emocionado muchísimo al ver un juego de laser tag para ella y sus padres, y todos los demás juguetes y juegos de mesa que habían debajo del árbol. Kate, por su parte, también abrió sus regalos y se emociono al ver una colección de fotografías que se habían tomado tiempo antes la desaparición de él. Lloró al ver una fotografía en donde salían, él, abrazándola por detrás, juntando sus manos en su barriga de casi cinco meses, formando un corazón con sus dedos, y ella, sosteniendo un pequeño trajecito amarillo entre sus manos, mientras sonreían.

-Hay mas álbumes vacíos en los que pondremos muchas mas fotografías de cuando tu pancita creció completamente al haber tenido a Izzie dentro de ti, y el nacimiento de ella y su crecimiento, así como todas las que pondremos de ahora en adelante donde estemos todos juntos.

-¡Es hermoso, Rick! ¡Gracias! -lo abrazó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, no porque haya querido que no durara, sino porque su hija estaba enfrente de ellos.

-Papiii, ¡¿jugamos?! ¡Di que sí, di que sí!

Izzie había saltado literalmente sobre su padre, abrazándose a su cuello y zangoloteándolo un poco para convencerlo, mientras que Kate trataba de contener la risa, fallando completamente al ser espectadora de aquella escena.

-Izzie, dejaras a tu padre como al jinete sin cabeza si sigues haciendo eso -le dijo aún entre risas y la pequeña se disculpó.

-Lo siento...

-No te preocupes -sonrió él y la pequeña sigue esperando la respuesta- Está bien... pero sólo con la condición de que juguemos los tres...

-Mamiii, juega... ¡Juega tú también!

Kate vio tan ilusionada a su hija que no pudo negarse, y así, como estaban vestidos con sus pijamas, se pusieron los chalecos y después de eso apagaron las luces y cerraron la persianas.

-¡PIDO IR CON MI PAPI! -gritó la pequeña cuando estuvieron listos.

-¿Me dejaras a mi sola? -Kate se hizo la indignada- Tu papi sabe jugar muy bien... él solito... -reclamó.

-Ella me ha elegido a mi, tendrás que defenderte sola, Katie... -dijo y ella achicó los ojos.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me llames así, gatito -remarcó la ultima palabra y enseguida de eso, disparó al chaleco de Castle y corrió a esconderse.

-¡Eso es trampa! -gritó él y se escondió detrás del árbol de navidad- aun no habíamos empezado...

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron jugando, a Kate le fue más fácil dispararle a Castle, ya que su hija se escondía en quien sabe donde y después no podía visualizarla. Ingeniosa había salido esta pequeña, pues ella sí podía dispararle a su madre, obteniendo un puntaje mayor. Cuando ya casi acaba el juego, Castle decidió correr para cambiar de lugar, pero de lo que no se percató, fue que Kate había tenido la misma idea que él y terminaron chocando a medio camino.

A los pocos segundos del choque, Castle había caído sobre ella, escuchándose enseguida un gemido por parte de ambos al hacer contacto con el suelo. Por su parte, Castle desde el principió trató de no recargar todo su peso en ella para no lastimarla, y la pequeña, que había visto todo desde su escondite, se acercó lentamente.

La distancia entre ambas bocas era mínima. Kate respiraba entrecortadamente al igual que Castle, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y sentía la misma necesidad que él. Era increíble lo que la cercanía con el otro les provocaba, nada había cambiado a pesar de esos años que habían pasado. El escritor bajó su mirada un par de segundos después, y sintió que moriría si no volvía a besar los labios de su musa.

-Rick... -susurró ella y él supo lo que iba a decir.

-¡Bésala ya, papi! -exclamó Izzie, que se encontraba mirándolos con una sonrisa.

Ambos padres sonrieron y no pudieron contenerse más. Sus labios colapsaron de forma automática y la pequeña saltó aplaudiendo de alegría.

Cuando Castle se separó unos minutos después, Kate aprovechó el momento y tomo su pistola, disparando al chaleco de su hija.

-¡Heeey!... ¿No te da pena dispararle a alguien mas chica que tú? Deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño -le dijo el escritor mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Está bien... -contestó y esta vez le disparó a él.

-No me refería a esto... -dijo, pero Kate volvió a dispararle.

-¡Deja de dispararle a mi papi! -la regañó Izzie y le disparó.

Kate formo una "O" con su boca y después volvió a dispararle a su hija, seguido de eso, Rick le disparó a Kate, Kate a Rick, Izzie a su madre y así hasta que los tres comenzaron a reír.

-Esto no se juega así -habló Castle y subió a Izzie a su hombro como si fuera un costal- ¡Dispárale a mamá! -le dijo a su hija cuando corrió con ella a la cocina y la pequeña obedeció.

* * *

El resto del día se divirtieron al igual que en la mañana, sólo esta vez en compañía de Alexis, Martha y Jim. Por la tarde los seis habían decidido ir a Central Park en donde disfrutaron de la nieve, haciendo bolas con ella, para después, arrojarlas entre sí.

Quien lo diría... Después de tanto tiempo, nadie imaginaba que aquella familia volvería a sonreír tras lo ocurrido unos años atrás. Ahora se les veía a todos felices y así sería siempre.


	2. Epílogo

**_¡Hola!... Para aquellos que pidieron continuidad de esta pequeña historia, aquí les traigo este epílogo, que espero, les divierta un rato. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero como ya les había dicho anteriormente, he tenido bloqueos frustrantes que no me dejan avanzar._**

**_Sin otra cosa de decir... ¡Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

Era increíble ver cómo habían pasado los años desde aquel reencuentro maravilloso y que la chispa de alegría que antes había sido pequeña, se volvía cada vez más y más grande, haciendo que todos los integrantes de aquella familia sintieran una paz tremenda y una gran armonía entre sí. Se dieron cuenta de que no podían estar alejados tanto tiempo, tanto padres como hijos se necesitaban, tanto abuelos como nietos.

Una tarde de abril las hermanas Castle caminaban por Central Park recordando aquellos momentos vividos en compañía de sus amigos, pero en especial de sus familiares. Para Izzie aún era como en un cuento; imaginaba siempre a su padre vestido de caballero y a su madre de princesa esperando a ser rescatada del dragón, que en ese caso vendrían siendo las personas malas con las que muchas de las veces, lidiaba en su trabajo. Aunque también recordó que no siempre era su padre quien salvaba ahí. En realidad era su madre, quien siempre había sacado a Castle de problemas tanto familiares como profesionales, y a veces... Sólo embarazosos.

-Lexie... ¿Recuerdas cuando papá se quedó atrapado en el ascensor del edificio y se puso a gritar como loco?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! -contestó la pelirroja mientras reía a carcajadas.

_Izzie esperaba con ansias la llegada de su padre, que desde hace ya varias semanas, se había ido de gira a promocionar su nuevo libro. Castle le había prometido a su hija que volvería para su cumpleaños, pero ya era hora y él aun no llegaba a casa._

_La pequeña se encontraba un poco triste dentro del departamento con su madre, sus abuelos, sus tíos, su hermana y unos cuantos amigos. No tenía ánimos de nada si no estaba su padre con ella._

_-Hey, enana... Ven a bailar -la llamó Alexis y ella hizo caso pero un poco desanimada._

_Al poco tiempo de estar bailando, la pequeña se desenvolvió un poco más, bailando al ritmo de la música, disfrutando un poco de su fiesta._

_En el ascensor, nuestro amigo Richard Castle iba cargado de obsequios: un peluche enorme, muchas cajas de regalo esperando a ser abiertas y una gran cantidad de globos para regalarle a su hija, cuando en eso, el ascensor se detiene y las luces se apagan haciendo que comience a darle un ataque de pánico._

_-Nooo, no, no, no. No puede estar pasando esto justo ahora. Vamos muévete, muévete -le decía al ascensor como si éste pudiera escucharlo- Cálmate Rick, no pasa nada... Si acaso sólo se soltarían las cuerdas y caerías más 10 metros abajo... No, no, no... ¡No puedes morir aquí! -pensó- ¡Ayudaaaa! Por favor sáquenme de aquí... ¡Auxilioooo!_

_-Mamiii -la pequeña llamó de inmediato a Kate._

_-Aquí estoy, cariño... Sólo es un apagón, seguro que la luz regresa pronto..._

_-No, mami... Escucha... -le dijo ella._

_-¡Auxilioooo! -escucharon gritar._

_-¡Es papá! -dijo Alexis y de inmediato fue a buscar una linterna al despacho de su padre, con cuidado de no golpearse, al no poder ver._

_Un minuto más tarde Izzie, Kate y Alexis estuvieron frente a las puertas del ascensor, tratando de calmar a Castle._

_-Rick... Ya estamos aquí, ¡tranquilízate!_

_-No puedo... Me voy a morir, Kate..._

_-Escúchame... Sólo estás asustando a Izzie... Cálmate y respira..._

_Castle fue a hacer lo que ella le indicó, pero por los nervios no podía..._

_-Papá, ya saliste de esta una vez, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¡Tú mismo me lo contaste!_

_-¡No puedo calmarme...! -casi gritó- ¡¿escucharon eso?! ¡Se va a caer el ascensor! -comenzó a decir y se tiró al piso, cubriéndose la cabeza- Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir..._

_-Papiii... No digas eso... Hoy es mi cumpleaños y tienes que salir y darme mi abrazo -lo regañó su hija menor._

_-Ya oíste, Rick... Nada de morir o tu hija te mata -trató de bromear pero no consiguió mucho con eso._

_-Kate... ¿Por qué no le regalas al ascensor una de esas súper patadas que sabes hacer para que yo pueda salir?_

_-No puedo, Rick... No puedo creer que seas tan miedoso..._

_-Oooh... ¡Entra aquí para que veas lo que se siente!_

_-Papá, ya deja de discutir con Kate..._

_-¡Es que no se puede estar tranquilo aquí adentro! Juro que cuando salga de esto les voy a..._

_-¡PAPÁ!_

_-¡Rick!_

_-¡Papiii! -gritó la pequeña cuando las luces se encendieron y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron._

_-¿Nos vas a qué? -Preguntó Kate un poco divertida al verlo en la misma posición como lo estaba hace años en la 12th._

_En ese momento Castle se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo, poniéndose al lado de su hija mejor._

_-¡Nada! -Soltó él en cuanto pudo hablar y Kate lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-¡Mis regalos! -exclamó Izzie y se arrojó al gran oso que había adentro del ascensor._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, princesa -la felicitó su padre cuando fue por ella y la alzó en brazos- Volvamos a casa..._

-Oh, oh, oh... ¡¿Y qué me dices de aquella vez cuando el abuelo cayó a la piscina en los Hamptons?!

-Esa vez no se cayó, enana... Tú lo tumbaste que es diferente...

-¡Fue un accidente! -se defendió la pequeña.

_-Vamos abuelo... Sólo un rato -pedía Izzie con ojos suplicantes mientras él hacia las hamburguesas._

_-¿No prefieres a tu padre?_

_-Papá fue por los refrescos..._

_-Anda papá ve con tu nieta, yo me encargo de esto -llegó Kate señalando las hamburguesas._

_-Está bien, pero sólo un rato para seguir ayudando con todo esto._

_Un par de días antes, la familia entera había decidido que seria bueno pasar algunos días juntos después de tanto tiempo. Y no dudaron ni un segundo en pasar el fin de semana en los Hamptons._

_Apenas era sábado al mediodía y ya habían hecho muchísimas cosas para relajarse y divertirse. Las hermanas Castle se encontraban jugando frisbee, hasta que la idea de llamar a Jim se le cruzó por la mente a la pequeña castaña._

_Jim se dirigió hasta ellas y cuando estuvieron en el césped, siguieron jugando con aquel disco volador, riendo en algunos momentos cuando al abuelo le tocaba atraparlo. Siguieron así por casi media hora hasta que Jim no pudo más y decidió ir a descansar un rato._

_-Lánzalo más lejos Lexie..._

_-Podríamos golpear a alguien si no consigues atraparlo, Izzie... Además ¿qué tal si toma otra dirección? Así como ha pasado varias veces._

_-No pasara nada, iré corriendo por él, por favor -pidió con ojos suplicantes y siguió así, hasta que logró convencer a su hermana._

_-De acuerdo, pero después de esto vamos adentro, yo también estoy un poco cansada._

_-¡Bien!_

_-Allá va -le dijo a su hermana y lanzó el disco sin imaginar lo que iba a pasar después._

_Tal y como había dicho antes, el viento hizo que el frisbee tomara otra dirección, dirigiéndose exactamente hacia donde todos se encontraban cerca de la piscina._

_-Cuidado con el... -quiso avisar Alexis, pero antes de que terminara la frase, observó que Izzie estaba a nada de tomarlo._

_-¡Lo tengo! -exclamó la niña al mismo tiempo de dar un salto para alcanzar el disco, sin haberse dado cuenta de que su abuelo estaba en el borde de la piscina, justo detrás de ella._

_-¡Papá! -gritó Kate._

_-¡Jim! -exclamó Martha, quien se encontraba leyendo una revista, cerca de donde él y la pequeña se encontraban._

_-¡Abuelooo!_

_-¡Izzie! -fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer al agua._

_-Creo que me perdí de algo -dijo Castle al llegar, colocándose detrás de Kate, observando a su suegro parado en medio de la piscina, mientras todos comenzaban a reír._

-No debiste lanzarlo taaan lejos... Yo sólo quería unos pocos metros más para correr -le dijo Izzie a su hermana.

-Eso lo hubieras dicho antes...

Se quedaron en silencio un rato pensando también en sus amigos y sonrieron. Izzie había conocido a muchos niños nuevos en su primer día de escuela y podría decirse que a la mayoría del salón le encantaba juntarse con ella.

Aunque había un niño en especial: Joe. Ese pequeño encantador con el que había entablado una muy bonita amistad desde hace un par de años y con el que se divertía por horas.

-Izzie, ¿recuerdas cuando Joe fue a visitarte a casa y papá salió detrás de ti para ver quien era? -preguntó la pelirroja, haciendo que su hermana se ruborizara- mmm... Para mi eso es un sí -dijo señalándola observando cómo tosa su cara se ponía roja.

-¡Ya basta... Estás igual que mamá! -le dijo mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo que su hermana le había dado para molestarla.

_Llevaban casi ya un minuto llamando a la puerta del departamento sin que nadie abriera, cuando en eso, Izzie decide ir corriendo a asomarse poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al abrir._

_-Hola... -saludó su amigo, quien llevaba una pequeña caja de regalo en sus manos._

_-Hola, Joe... -saludó igual._

_-Emm, yo vine a..._

_-¿Quién es, hija? -preguntó Castle acercándose detrás de ella y el pequeño comenzó a palidecer._

_Si había algo o alguien a quien le tuviera un poco de miedo o nerviosismo, era al padre de su mejor amiga._

_-Eeeh, este... Ho-hola, señor Castle -dijo el niño con voz temblorosa._

_-Hola Joe, ¿vienes solo? ¿Quieres pasar? -preguntó al no ver a nadie ahí afuera con él._

_-¿Ah?... No... estem... no... mis... mis padres me esperan abajo -trató de sonreír- yo... yo sólo vine a... -casi no podía hablar, tener a Castle enfrente suyo le provocaba nerviosismo- Ten -le dijo a Izzie, extendiéndole el regalo y se fue al instante en que ella lo aceptó._

_-¡Gracias! -gritó antes de él entrará al ascensor._

_-¿Qué es? -preguntó Castle un poco curioso._

_-Ay, papi... ¡Tú lo espantas! -le dijo y sin mostrarle el regalo, fue de nuevo con su hermana con la que estaba hace un momento, haciendo galletas._

_-¡Pero si ni hice nada! -se defendió Castle haciendo reír a Kate, que también se encontraba en la cocina._

_-No, amor... -le contestó ella tratando de no reír mas._

-Creí que se iba a desmayar enfrente de nosotros...

-Poco le faltó... Alcancé a verlo desde la cocina -guardó silencio un momento- Por cierto... ¿qué fue lo que te regaló?

-Mmm... Eso no te lo diré -le sacó la lengua.

-Oh, vamos, enana... Aunque sea una pista.

-No...

-Por favor...

-No...

-Hmmm, sé cómo hacerte hablar... -sonrió con malicia.

-Ah, no... -se levantó enseguida y comenzó a correr.

-Hey, ven acá... -le habló Alexis, pero su hermana siguió corriendo. Sabía que las cosquillas eran su debilidad.

Mientras la seguía persiguiendo, recordó un momento de su infancia al lado de su padre caminando por Central Park, que la hizo sonreír.

_-Papi, ¿es muy difícil conseguir un hijo? -preguntó Alexis con tan sólo cinco años, haciendo que su padre la mirara extrañado._

_-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?_

_-Me gustaría tener un hermanito -dijo la pequeña captando por completo la atención de su padre- así podría jugar con él y cuidarlo y hacerlo reír -sonrió._

_-Bueno... para conseguir un hijo, se necesita de dos personas que se quieran mucho..._

_-Yo te quiero mucho a ti... -le dijo rápidamente haciéndolo sonreír._

_-Bueno... Pero esa otra persona tiene que ser mayor..._

_-¡Aaah...! Entonces tú tienes que conocer a alguien que te quiera mucho y que sea grande como tú..._

_-Así es..._

_-Necesitas una novia... -preguntó ella, pero sonó más como afirmación._

_-M-hmm..._

_-Entonces yo te ayudaré a conseguir una... ¡Y luego me darás un hermanito! -exclamó feliz._

_-Espera, calabaza... No es tan fácil..._

_-¿Por qué no? -preguntó haciendo un gesto junto con sus cejas._

_-Es difícil que lo entiendas, aún eres muy pequeña._

_-No es verdad, ya tengo cinco años -abrió su mano enseñando sus pequeños deditos y lo hizo reír._

_-Sí, estás creciendo rápido -la alzó en brazos._

_-Entonces ¿me darás un hermanito?_

_-Tal vez más adelante..._

_-Está bien... -respondió la pequeña pelirroja escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su padre._

Tal y como le había dicho él, más adelante tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Kate, que en un principio le resultó muy difícil conquistarla, pero con el tiempo lo había logrado y habían formado una familia.

-¡Izzie!... -gritó su hermana para que se detuviera- Papá y Kate vienen para acá...

-Dijeron que saldrían más tarde...

-Pues sí, pero papá llamó, Kate salió antes de trabajar...

-¡Qué bien, así pasaremos más tiempo juntos!

-No creas que se me ha olvidado lo del regalo... Queda pendiente para otro día... -le dijo ella y su hermana negó con la cabeza.

Esperaron un rato en donde Castle le había dicho que fueran para encontrarse, y diez minutos más tarde, aparecieron él y Kate con un bebé de tres meses en brazos.

-Oh, pero mira que lindura de pequeño... -dijo Alexis en cuando se acercó hasta ellos, haciendo reír a su hermano menor.

-Parece que te quiere más a ti que a nosotros -dijo Castle cuando vio que Ethan se movía en los brazos de su madre, queriendo ir con su hermana mayor.

-Lo tengo merecido... Casi no lo veo, y cuando lo hago, hacemos muchas travesuras... ¿Verdad, enano? -preguntó tomándolo en brazos provocando una carcajada en él.

-Mami... -le habló la pequeña.

-¿Sí, cielo? -preguntó Kate y se inclinó un poco cuando ella le hizo unas señas, susurrándole algo en el oído- Oh, es verdad...

-¿Qué ocurre?...

-Mañana es la fiesta de Joe e Izzie no quiere faltar...

-Hmmm... Creo que no irá -dijo Castle fingiendo seriedad.

-¡¿Por qué?! -preguntó rápidamente, alzando la voz, mirando a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pues porque no me has dado mi beso... -le dijo él con una sonrisa, alzándola en brazos.

-Te doy muchos, papi... -contestó y le llenó el rostro de muchos besos como ella lo dijo.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Kate al ver que se habían quedado sin hacer nada, excepto Alexis, que no dejaba de mimar a su hermano.

-Les invito un helado... -dijo Castle.

-Sííí... ¡De queso! -gritó Izzie emocionada.

-Aún no se de donde sacó esa manía de probar cosas raras...

-¡Está rico...! -le dijo a su madre.

-Algo tenía que sacar de papá... -comentó Alexis, haciendo que todos rieran.

Y así fue como los cinco pasaron el resto del día entre juegos, bromas, risas y mucho helado.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal el final? No se me ocurría nada para hacer este epílogo y decidí realizarlo de esta forma, creí que sería un poco divertido. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? **_

_**Esperaré sus reviews con ansias para saber qué opinan. (:**_


End file.
